Agate
by BlkMagesbarbie
Summary: Hermione has a daughter now. She moves back to England after leaving her ex-husband in America. She is friends with Slytherins and Harry, but Ron figures out her secret. He reacts badly. What will everyone else say when it comes out? Will it work out?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

_~ This is my first fanfic that I am putting online. I have kinda been writing them randomly as I have a chance. With 2 children under 5 it isn't a lot, but apparently it is enough, since I have 5 notebooks full. I don't have a reliable computer to upload, so they won't be update regularly. I'm sorry. I hate that, but sorry. _

**Agate**

**Chapter 1**

Draco was dealing the cards to his former classmates. They got together every week to play poker since Greg Goyle's cousin showed them how. Tonight they had two more ex-Slytherins joining them. Adrian Pucey and Marcus Flint had just moved back to England. Blaise had invited them to join Draco and Greg at their flat.

"So Flint, you taking a break from Pro-Quidditch?" Draco asked the large man scowlling at him. Adrian chuckled at his friend. "Nah Draco, Flint here got in trouble for fighting."

"Fight? Marcus Flint? Never!" Greg said not even trying to keep the smile off his face.

"Look are we here to play poker or talk about me?" Marcus said scowling again. The other men chuckled. "Sorry mate, but it is something you would have done in school. I haven't seen you this upset since school. You are really have changed. What happened anyway?" Adrian asked opening another drink that Blaise handed him. "It was the new keeper the team got. That Gryffindor , McLaggen." Marcus growled.

"Cormac? That git is in the pros?" Draco asked shocked. "He wasn't even on the house team for long."

"Yeah, well he isn't good enough. Idiot hit a bludger at me. Knocked me off my broom." Marcus grumbled as the heard the floo come to life. The men turned to see a small girl with long, curly black hair and large brown eyes. Her face was red and tear stained.

"Uncle Draco.. _whimper_.. He hurt Mum! ..._sniffle_... She won't wake up!"

Draco scooped the girl into his arms as Blaise and Greg were looking her over. "Are you okay, love?" Blaise asked her as he reached up and wiped a tear from her face. Marcus and Adrian looked at each other then back to the scene in front of them.

The girl nodded. "Your mum is at home, right?" Greg asked her gently. She nodded and tucked her head into the crook of Draco's neck. Greg look to Blaise and he nodded. The two men flooed to 83 Lotus Drive, Surry.

Draco sat in his chair and pulled the girl away a little. "Sweetie, look at me." She look up, sniffling at her uncle. "What happened?" He asked gently.

"Uncle Ron came over and yelled at mum. He said he knew her secret. Mum sent me to the other room. I heard him yelling something about a snake and one stand." She wrinkled her face in confusion. "I don't know what he was talking about but I heard a crash and then the yelling stopped. I peeked out the door and heard the floo. I ran out to see mum and I found her on the ground! She wasn't moving and she wouldn't wake up!" She buried herself in his neck again.

Draco looked up at the other 2 wizards in the room, who looked very confused. "Uhm, Draco, I know we weren't close, but you never told me you had a sibling." Adrian says.

Draco shook his head. "No Pucey. This is Agate. She is my friend's kid." He told them cautiously.

Adrian and Marcus looked confused. They didn't know any ex-Slytherins that had a kid named Agate. Draco looked at the small child in his arms. "Honey, while Uncle Blaise and Uncle Greg check on you mum, would you like to meet my friends?" She slowly leaned back to look at her uncle with tear stained cheeks and nodded.

She looked at the other men in the room and smiled. Adrian laughed and walked over. He held out his hand to her. "Hello Pretty Witch, I'm Adrian." She smiled and gave him her hand. He brought it to his lips and kissed it. She giggled and buried her head into Draco's neck but kept smiling at him.

Marcus got up slowly. He was a little worried, most kids didn't like him. He was a large guy at 6'3" and 220 lbs, he tended to intimidate people and scare kids. He smiled at her. "Hi Agate, I'm Marcus" He held out his hand and was shocked when she took it. She smiled sweetly at him and muttered, "Hi, " before blushing.

Draco laughed. "You two have a way with the witches, no matter the age." He leads them to the living room and sat on the sofa. Agate slowly released uncle and sat next to him. She reached down and smoothed her dress and sat up strait. Draco chuckled at her trying to act like his mother.

"Did you go to school with Uncle Draco?" She asked. Marcus and Adrian just stared for a minute, before Adrian spoke. "Uhm.. Yeah, we were a few years older though. How old are you?"

"It isn't nice to ask a lady her age." She tells him, before jumping up and down. "Do you know Uncle Ollie! He lets me ride his broom. It goes really fast!."

Marcus spoke up. "Uncle Ollie? Oliver Wood?" She smile and sat on Marcus's lap. "Yeah. Does he like you? He doesn't like Uncle Draco." She then stood up and whispered in his ear. "Uncle Draco says I'm going to be in Slytherin. Then he thanked him for teaching me, so I can beat Gryffindor's team in school." The large laughed at the small witch. He then repeated it to the other men, who burst out laughing.

Everyone froze when the floo came to life again, when Blaise stepped out. Agate ran to him as he scooped her up. "Uncle Greg is taking her to the hospital. She is awake." Blaise turned to Draco. "You need to call the Auror Potter." Draco nodded. Blaise turned back to the child in his arms. "I have to go back with your mum." She nodded and hugged him. Then opened her arms to Adrian. He walked over and took her. Blaise turned nodded to the men then flooed out.

_~ A/N: Well what do you think so far? _

_ ~BlkMagesbarbie~_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**A/N : I don't own Harry Potter.**

_Everyone froze when the floo came to life again, when Blaise stepped out. Agate ran to him as he scooped her up. "Uncle Greg is taking her to the hospital. She is awake." Blaise turned to Draco. "You need to call the Auror Potter." Draco nodded. Blaise turned back to the child in his arms. "I have to go back with your mum." She nodded and hugged him. Then opened her arms to Adrian. He walked over and took her. Blaise turned nodded to the men then flooed out._

**Where Greg and Blaise Went**

"MYA!" Blaise yelled as soon as he stepped out of the fireplace. "Mya, where are you!" Greg yelled as he went to the kitchen to look for her. Over his shoulder he saw Blaise head down the hall, searching for her. Greg heard a small whimpering noise. "Mya?" He asked gently as he walked into the room. He searched the shadows till he saw her. She was laying on the ground curled up with her clothes blood.

"Mya!" He rushed to her and swept her into his arms. He rushed toward the floo. "Blaise, I have her. She needed St. Mungo's are you coming or going home?" He yelled.

Blaise ran into the room, his eyes grew wide when he saw her. "Oh Merlin! I'll kill Weasley!"

"Later!" Greg snapped. "Are you coming? We can kill him later! She needs to go now, Blaise!" They flooed to the hospital.

Greg started yelling at the nurses till Mya was in a room. She had woken up to ask about her daughter. Greg assured her that Agate was with Draco. She calmed down as the men got kicked out as the healers checked her over. "One of us should go tell Draco and Agate." Blaise told his friend. Greg however was staring at the closed door.

Draco, Blaise, Greg and Mya became close after they went back to Hogwarts after the war. Mya and Draco were the Head Boy and Head Girl. With them sharing a common room, they became friends. Greg was lost after Crabbe had died in the war. Mya would go out of her way to talk to him when they would visit Draco. Greg slowly became very close to her. They were as close as siblings and he tended to be very protective of her.

Blaise put his hand on the distant man's shoulder. "She will be okay, Greg. It looks like he just beat her. I'm going to go tell Draco and have him get Harry. I'l be right back." Greg only nodded in agreement as the tall Italian turned to go to the floos.

**At Draco, Greg and Blaise's Place**

Draco looked down at his niece. "Sweetheart can you stay here with Marcus and Adrian?" She smiled at him, nodded and ran to Adrian. Draco smiled and went into another room.

"So Pretty Witch, What is your name again?" Adrian asked getting down to her level. She giggled at him and blushed. "Agate."

Adrian smiled at her. "That is a pretty name." She smiled at him and climbed up on the sofa. " I like you" She told him as she giggled and threw herself into his arms. Marcus chuckled. It might be that since most kids hid from him, so he wasn't around them. He liked this one though.

"Your mum is Draco's friend right?" Marcus asked the girl in his friend's arms. She nodded very enthusaticly. "What is her name?" She looked confussed at this, but answered anyways. "Her name is mum." The men chuckled at the 4 year old's logic.

"No Princess. What do other people call her?" He asked smiling. She smiled back, "Oh, they call her Mya."

Marcus wrinkled his nose thinking. "Did you remember a Mya in school?" Adrian just shoock his head as he bounced Agate in his arms. He turned back to the girl. "So she is Draco's age. Did she talk to him in school?" He questioned.

Agate wanted down to the ground. She looked at Marcus. "Mum didn't like Draco for a long, long, long, long time." She explained, getting frustrated with the wizard's questions. She walked away down the hallway where Draco went.

Draco and Agate came out a few minutes later. "It is just bugging you not knowing isn't it." He asked the older wizard with a smirk. Marcus glared at the man and opened his mouth to say something when there was a pop from behind Draco in the bedroom.

A dark haired man rushed into the room and took the child from Draco. "Agate! Are you okay? Did you hurt? " He asked his eyes searching her for any cut or bruise. She hugged the man tight. "He hurt mum. Why did he hurt mum?" She asked. The men all looked sad, except for the newcomer. His green eyes flashed with anger.

"I will find him!" She nodded. "I get to see mum tomarrow right, Uncle Harry?" She asked tenativly. His eyes softened when he looked at his niece. "I will if I can. Greg, Blaise or Draco will take you, if I can't. You will be okay being here?" "I have my own room here." She told him proudly. Harry smiled. "I have to go. Be good for your uncles." He hugged her once more. Nodded to Draco and apparated away without even noticing the other 2 men.

"That was Harry Potter!" Marcus said a little louder than he should have. Draco nodded.

"Mya is Granger isn't it?" He asked his eyes a little wider. He would have never expected the Slytherin Princes to befriend the Gryffindor Golden Girl.

"It is Rizzo now." Draco corrected. "Mya Rizzo? Did she change her name?" Marcus raised an eyebrow.

"She got married a few years ago. She had moved to the states before that. She only came home a year ago." Draco explained looking at his niece who was slowly getting bored with the adults talking. "Agate, do you want to go play in your room?" she nodded and followed Draco out of the rooom.

Adrian spoke up for the first time in a while. "Who is Granger?" Marcus stared at him like he had 3 heads. "Granger? You know Hermione Granger?" He still looked confussed.

The large man was thinking. "Do you read the Daily Prophet? His friend shook his head.

"Okay, Do you remember when Draco joined the house team?"

"Yeah, we got those new brooms. Nimbus 2001. Those things were sweet." Adrian was clearly remembering that.

"Do you remember telling Wood and Potter?" He said smiling. His friend didn't disapoint. "Yeah. They were so mad. It was great! Was she on the Quidditch team?" He smirked.

Marcus's smile fell. "No. Do you remember the girl who came over?" He shifted uncomfteable with the memory. Adrian thought for a minute. Then his face fell, too.

"Oh, now I remember. Wait. The redhead. The one who tried to jinxs Draco. That was the Ron that Agate told us about?" Adrian asked confused.

Marcus thought for a minute before his grey eyes went dark and he scowled. "Yes. He might be." He growled. Both wizards stopped talking each lost in their own thoughts.

_ ~Sorry, I really didn't have a good stopping place. It was either stop there and update or not and not finish typing till I got my son to school tomarrow. _

_ ~Blkmagesbarbie~_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter. **_

_**Previously with the rest**_

_Marcus's smile fell. "No. Do you remember the girl who came over?" He shifted uncomfortable with the memory. Adrian thought for a minute. Then his face fell, too. _

_ "Oh, now I remember. Wait. The redhead. The one who tried to jinx Draco. That was the Ron that Agate told us about?" Adrian asked confused._

_ Marcus thought for a minute before his grey eyes went dark and he scowled. "Yes. He might be." He growled. Both wizards stopped talking each lost in their own thoughts._

Draco walked back into the room with two now somber wizards, without Agate. "What happened?" He questioned the men. "I explained who Granger was."

Draco nodded. "She isn't a Granger. You should call her Mya or Hermione." He corrected Marcus.

The older wizard nodded, lost in his own thoughts. He remembered her being so fearless. Standing up to the 6 of them, most of them older than her. She stood up to anyone who went against her or threatened her friends. He secretly had a crushed on her. He hadn't seen her in years though. He moved away to play Quidditch after he graduated. He would see things in the Daily Prophet when he would read it. He would watch for her when he came to town over the years for various parties.

"Marcus?" He snapped out of his thoughts. He looked at the other two men staring at him. "Sorry. What were you saying?"

Draco looked at him for a minute before continuing. "Adrian asked how I became friend's with Mya. Well, anyways we were both made heads when we went back for our last year. She told me she wanted to start fresh, the war had ended. We didn't get close right away. One day some Ravenclaws cornered me. There were like 6 of them and I was the only one in the hallway. She came around the corner and put a shield around me and went off on them. She ended up drawing her wand and standing in front of me."

"She defended you? After years of what you did?" Adrian asked in confusion. Draco nodded then continued.

"She would talk to me at the common room and keep talking till we would be walking. She wouldn't give me a chance to get away from her." He chuckled at the thought. "Blaise started to walk with us and started to chat to Mya. He used to come to the common room. He would come more often till at one point Mya just asked him if he wanted the guest room. I'm not sure if she knew how hard it was for those of us who switched sides. She got the okay and Blaise moved in. Harry used to visit us a lot, too. Ron however never wanted to. He basically ignored her that year saying, she choose us over him."

"I thought they were the Golden Trio?" Marcus sneered at the nickname for the 3 of them. Not liking their close relationship to each other. Draco shook his head. "Ron changed. Mya and Harry wanted to have normal lives. Ron however, tried to stay in the spotlight as long as he could. He would get mad at people for not recognising him.

"How did Greg fit into this? I mean he isn't an easy person to get to know." Adrian added.

"Well Greg was really quiet when school started. He was always around Crabbe and when he died in the war he was lost. He started picking fights with everyone. Mya found him after a bad one. She brought him to her room and healed him. It was over holiday break so no one noticed he was gone." Malfoy ran his hand through his hair. "Why not take him to the hospital wing?" Marcus demanded.

"Greg kept fighting, if he got caught he would have been expelled. Mya healed him. She had plenty of practice from healing Harry and Ron. He got better, but she had him there for a week. She finally told us when he woke up. Hard not to. Greg was mad. Every time, she opened the door you could hear him yelling. She kept talking to him. He tried to fight with her. She put him in his place several times. He finally broke down and talked to her. They are really close now, like siblings. He was always with her. Even if he would stop talking to Blaise and me, he would talk to her." Draco explained.

"Wait, so Weasley attacked her because she is friends with you three?" Marcus asked, not understanding why the man would do that to a friend.

Draco sighed. "Well, kind of. He thought in his mind, that they would end up together. Even after ignoring her and calling her a traitor, that they would get married. She disagreed. After school, she moved in to Harry's house. Ron had made up with Harry and used to be there. They talked but never became friends again. He would get mad at her for days when she used to visit us. He was convinced that she was sleeping with one of us. She ended up moving to America right after that costume party I had."

They both nodded. They were in town for the party. Draco ran his hand through his hair again, clearly get nervous. "Ron had made a move on her before it and blew up at her when she shot him down. She wanted to get away from it all for a while." He looked to the two men. Marcus tried to accept that she ran away from that alone. Thinking there had to be more to the story.

Draco continued "She married Al. Nice enough guy, none of us really saw her for a while. She had Agate shortly after. They ended up breaking up and she moved back to England. Ron has been trying to date her since she moved back though." He didn't elaborate on her time in America anymore.

Draco stood up. "Well, I'm going to check on Agate." He swept out of the room leaving the men to digest what they had just heard.

_~ Sorry this chapter was so full of Draco explaining, but it would have been a shook to them that the 3 men are so close to the woman, that they tormented in school. My hubby was annoying me with my liking to write about Slytherins. Telling me it was OOC. I tried to make it more plausible. Oh well. Anyone think of anything to add or redo. I'm pretty easy going. These stories are not my babies. I just write them, because they are what I want to read. I put them on here in case someone else wants to read them. :) I will probably update either late tonight or tomorrow. ~Blkmagesbarbie~_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_**A/N: Still don't own**_

_**Previously in the hospital**_

_Blaise put his hand on the distant man's shoulder. "She will be okay, Greg. It looks like he just beat her. I'm going to go tell Draco and have him get Harry. I'll be right back." Greg only nodded in agreement as the tall Italian turned to go to the floos. _

Greg waited, pacing up and down the corridors. He wanted to be in there with her. She needed him.

He kept pacing till the healers opened the door and walked over to him. "Mr. Goyle?" She asked gently seeing how agitated he was. Greg nodded. The older Witch smiled sweetly at him. "Ms. Rizzo is going to be okay. She needed some blood replunisher and had minor cuts and bruises. She will be able to leave tomorrow. Do you know who did this? I need to file a report with the Aurors."

Greg's teeth clenched. "Her daughter said it was Ron Weasley. Auror Potter should be alerted now." The healer nodded. "I will send a report to him then. She will be able to leave tomorrow. You can go in now." She turned and walked away as Greg slipped into the room. He rushed to Mya and hugged her.

"I was so worried. I found you first and saw the blood." He pulled away to look her over then pulled her close again. "I'm okay Greg." She smiled at him sweetly and patted the bed next to her. He sat on the bed and released her but kept his hand on her. She patted his hand. "Agate is okay right?" Greg nodded. She flooed to the house. She is there with Draco,still. Blaise went to update them. She nodded. "Thank you for bringing me here." she said quietly. Greg hugged her again.

He pulled away when he heard a chuckle behind him. They turned to see Blaise leaning in the doorway. "I see how it is. Greg is your favorite." He strolled to the bed and hugged her. "Yeah, he is." She told them smiling. Blaise laughed. "You weren't suppose to agree." She looked over at Greg. He was laughing at Blaise pouting. She hugged him again.

"Oh yeah, there are easier ways to get us to babysit." She smiled, this time it didn't reach her eyes. Blaise noticed. "Love, it wasn't your fault." She nodded. "Mya, we would watch her anytime. You know that." Greg reassured her. "I know. I am sorry, if I interrupted anything."

Greg laughed. "I would leave to help you, even if I had 6 Play witches in my bed." The tall Italian however, looked dazed at the thought. He turned to the witch in the bed. "I'm sorry Mya. I would call you and come see you after." Mya slapped Blaise as she laughed. Greg shook his head and chuckled.

Greg got a serious look on his face. "Hermione. What happened? Agate was pretty sketchy on the details." Blaise chimed in. " She said Ron yelled at you something about one stand and snakes." Mya paled and her eyes went wide. Greg took her hand. "Are you okay?" She shook her head no. "Care to explain?" Blaise asked.

She took a deep breath. "Ron got mad about Agate's father." Both men looked confused. "Why would he care about Al?" Greg voiced both their thoughts. Her eyes teared up. "I married Al after I was pregnant. I was pregnant before I left for America." "What!" they both yelled. "Who is her father? Oh Merlin, it isn't Ron right?" Greg asked searching her eyes for the answer. She shook her head no.

"Ron found out about this?" Blaise asked gently. She nodded yes. "He found out what was happening when I got pregnant. I was at Draco's costume party. I was just so upset about Ron. I drank way to much and I couldn't remember anything about that night." She explained, looking at her lap and not at either man. "So it was a one night stand with a Slytherin?" Greg leaned his head down lower to look at her face while he asked.

Blaise looked confused. "You didn't try to use a pensieve?" Her head snapped up and her eyes wide again. "Oh Merlin!" She slapped her forehead. "We can help you, if you want us to. I'm sure between us we can get enough memories to find her dad. Do you want us to?" Blaise took her other hand. "Okay." She said quietly. "Okay, I will send a vial with Draco when we send him. I can get some from the guys at the house."

She looked confused. "Guys?" Greg nodded. "Flint and Pucey showed up for Poker Night." "Flint and Pucey? Marcus Flint, I remember him. Pucey, who is he?" She asked. "Adrian. He was Marcus's year, too. He didn't say a whole lot. He was the Sytherin Pretty Boy. He played Quidditch too." Blaise explained. "I think I remember him. Agate was okay, right?"

Blaise laughed, "Yeah, she probably has the other 2 of them wrapped around her finger like she does Draco." "Just Draco huh?" she raised an eyebrow. Both men blushed slightly. She smiled. "Yeah. I thought so. Go on. " The wizards stood up and hugged her and kissed her cheek before going to the flooes and heading home.

_A/N: So, just trying to show how close she is to the group. She will not end up with Greg or Blaise. I'm sure you can kind of guess who the obvious father is. I will be updating this story on Mondays. (That means I will be updating this story on Mondays, then another of my stories on Wed. and finally one on Fri.) Hehe I need time to play Lego Harry Potter :)_

_~Blkmagesbarbie~_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_**A/N: Still don't own**_

_**Previously in the hospital**_

_She looked confused. "Guys?" Greg nodded. "Flint and Pucey showed up for Poker Night." "Flint and Pucey? Marcus Flint, I remember him. Pucey, who is he?" She asked. "Adrian. He was Marcus's year, too. He didn't say a whole lot. He was the Sytherin Pretty Boy. He played Quiddich too." Blaise explained. "I think I remember him. Agate was okay, right?" _

_ Blaise laughed, "Yeah, she probably has the other 2 of them wrapped around her finger like she does Draco." "Just Draco huh?" she raised an eyebrow. Both men blushed slightly. She smiled. "Yeah. I thought so. Go on. " The wizards stood up and hugged her and kissed her cheek before going to the floos and heading home._

"Draco, you can go to the hospital." Blaise told his friend as he stepped out of the fireplace. "We can watch Agate for you." Greg reassured him as if on cue Agate walked out of the other room. "Uncle Greg?" She asked still sounding sleepy. Greg smiled at her and scooped her into his arms. Draco nodded . Blaise waved him over, handing him a vial and walking away. Draco waved to them as he flooed out.

Agate fell back asleep on Greg's shoulder. He sat on the sofa as he saw that Marcus and Adrian were watching him. "You look comfortable with her." Adrian remarked. Greg looked at the child and moved her down onto his lap with her head on his chest.

Marcus just stared at the child. She looked so peaceful in her sleep. Even in the arms of an ex-deatheater. He wondered if he would ever have a kid like her. He would be lucky if his kid was anything like her.

Blaise cleared his throat, bringing his out of his thoughts. "So I can't tell you why yet, but i need your memories from Draco's costume party." Marcus raised an eyebrow. "From several years ago?" Blaise nodded. "What do I have to do?" Adrian asked.

Blaise answered as he pulled several more vials from his robes. "Just think of the night." Adrian thought for a minute, then nodded. Blaise held his wand to the older wizard's temple and pulled out a blue silvery thread and captured it in the vial.

Blaise walked over to the other wizard. "Are you going to help?" "You won't tell us why?" Blaise sighed. "I will after I view them all." Marcus stared at the younger man for a few minutes then pulled the thread with his own wand and put them in the vial. The tall Italian nodded then asked Greg to follow him.

Greg stood up, then looked at Agate. "Marcus, can you hold her for me?"

Marcus stared for a minute, then answered."Okay." Greg smiled at him and put the sleeping child in his arms, before walking down the hallway with Blaise.

"So you ever think of have one of those?" Adrian asked his friend. Marcus kept looking at the small girl snuggled in his arms. He hadn't really thought about it till he saw her. "Not really. She does make me want to think about it though." His friend laughed. "All mighty Marcus Flint is thinking about a family life." Marcus scowled at his friend. "I'd need a woman to have one and you know how that is going." He grumbled.

"Yeah." Adrian said, his smile slowly leaving his face. He knew his friend was looking for someone beyond a quick shag. "What is wrong with the women that throw themselves at you anyway?" Marcus glared. "Are you kidding me? Have you tried to talk to them for a more than 15 minutes? If I want kids, I need to be able to talk to this person. Not just listen to them giggle at every word I say. I want some one I can talk to and they can talk back."

Their conversation was interrupted by Blaise running into the room and flooed to St. Mungo's. Greg walked out a few minutes later, smiling at Marcus and Agate. "What made Blaise run out of here like that?" Adrian questioned. "Can't say yet. Soon though. You look comfortable with her." Marcus didn't answer him, just glared at him for a minute, before smiling at the girl again.

Blaise walked through the floo a few minutes later, with an unreadable look on his face. "Marcus, can I talk to you in the other room?

_A/N: Sorry I meant to update earlier. I wish it was because my hubby had a wonderful V-day planned, but alas no. I woke up to my 2 year throwing up in my bed. After she felt better and didn't want to be in my arms, my 4 year old proceded to throw up. I'm writing this out as I keep having to check on him as he keeps waking up and getting sick._

_~I tend to forget words, sorry. If I catch it I will fix them. I also forgot to us the spell check on the chapters till I already uploaded them. I fixed it shortly after, but I still forgot. Sorrys._

_~Hehe I know I'm kind of mean, I'm sorry_

_~Blkmagesbarbie~_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_**A/N: Still don't own**_

_ Their conversation was interrupted by Blaise running into the room and flooed to St. Mungo's. Greg walked out a few minutes later, smiling at Marcus and Agate. "What made Blaise run out of here like that?" Adrian questioned. "Can't say yet. Soon though. You look comfortable with her." Marcus didn't answer him, just glared at him for a minute, before smiling at the girl again._

_ Blaise walked through the floo a few minutes later, with an unreadable look on his face. "Marcus, can I talk to you in the other room?_

Marcus handed Greg the sleeping child and followed Blaise into the kitchen. "What was all this about?" He demanded. Blaise glared at the bigger man. "Sit and I'll tell you." He sat at the table with Blaise across from him.

"Do you remember the party?" The man nodded. "How much do you remember?" Blaise asked. "Not a lot, I was pretty drunk. " He confessed. "Well, I told Mya I would find out something about the night for her. She was pretty drunk, too. That git upset her before it and she got wasted. " His jaw clenched at the memory. "So what does this have to do with me?" Marcus was a little confused.

"It has a lot to do with you. Mya left after that night and moved to America." "Yeah, Draco told me." Blaise nodded. "Well, Mya was pregnant from that night at the party. She never knew who the guy was though. Greg and I searched the memories." Marcus paled. "Yeah Flint, You guessed right. You are the father." "Agate is mine?" He whispered. Blaise nodded. "Are you sure?" He asked "Yes, you seem to be taking it better than I thought you would."

"Why do you say that?" Marcus yelled. "Well, you don't tend to stay with anyone for very long. This is about your daughter. She will need you to be there as a father, not an uncle she see on weekends." Blaise yelled right back at him.

Marcus seemed to be thinking many things at once. Blaise watched the emotions flash over his face. Finally he put his head in his hands on the table. "I'm not dad material. I want kids, I mean Agate is so sweet, but I'm a ex-deatheater with no family and friends who I see once every 3 months. She deserves better than that."

Blaise stood up standing his full height. "Marcus Flint! You don't get a choice! She is your daughter! She doesn't care what you did! All she will care about is that you are there! Mya doesn't care either. If she cared about our past then she wouldn't let her be around us. We all took the dark mark, too. Lucius and Cissy are Agate's grandparents! If you think Mya will send you packing for anything like that, you can think again! You will visit Mya tomorrow and talk about seeing her! Or else!" He glared at the larger man, before leaving. The other man was staring at the normally quiet Italian's outburst. 'It was true Mya did know what happened during the war. She was in the middle of it all. Maybe it would work out.'

Adrian watched the man storm through the living room to his room. He waited a few minutes than saw Marcus walk in looking dazed at him. "You okay?" He asked gently as the man sat down. His friend looked up and look around. "Where is Greg and Agate?" "He took her to bed, so what did Blaise want?"

Marcus looked dazed at his friend. "I'm Agate's father." Adrian's eyes widened, then he smiled. "What do you think?" Marcus asked raising an eyebrow at him. Adrian was his best friend since he could walk. He tended to know Marcus better than Marcus knew himself. "Well mate, I think it is great. I also think you will go to Azkaban in a few years."

Marcus looked concerned at his friend. "What? Why?" Adrian smiled at him. "Well in a few years, she will start dating." Marcus growled, causing his friend to chuckle. "I can defiantly see you trying to use an unforgivable on any boy that comes near her." Adrian braced himself for the reaction. He was not disappointed. Marcus roared. "Damn strait. No one will touch my daughter!"

Adrian laughed. "Face it mate. You already act like a dad." He told him before going to get a drink from the kitchen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_A/N: Sorry it was so short. I just wanted to post something, since I didn't post on Monday like I meant to._

_Hehe plus the kids are both asleep, hubby is off playing D and D and I'm now in year 4 of Lego Harry Potter on the ds. I have like one more red block to get on the wii version, then it will unlock the last character, I think. But I got everything else in the wii version. I'm currently going back and getting everything I couldn't in the ds version's first 3 years._

_~ I think this is really one of my favorite stories. I love stories with Slytherins as good guys. :) (And of course any pairing of Charlie, Bill, Fred or George with Mione) and victor... and Sirius... and Remus... Okay that is a lot. _

_~I have 60+ stories and shorts in my notebooks. I know it seems obsessive, but I've written them over a period of over a year and I've never done this before. I was never one to buy all those teen magazines and cover my walls with them. I left that to my friends. I think I bought like 4 magazines like Teen Beat. (Is that even still around? Cause the newest issue I have has JTT and Devon Sawa. Wild America I think.) _

_~Blkmagesbarbie~_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

_**A/N: Still don't own**_

_ Marcus looked concerned at his friend. "What? Why?" Adrian smiled at him. "Well in a few years, she will start dating." Marcus growled, causing his friend to chuckle. "I can definatly see you trying to use an unforgivable on any boy that comes near her." Adrian braced himself for the reaction. He was not disapointed. Marcus roared. "Damn strait. No one will touch my daughter!" _

_ Adrian laughed. "Face it mate. You already act like a dad." He told him before going to get a drink from the kitchen. _

Greg walked back into the room to find Marcus with his head in his hands looking worried. He raised an eyebrow to Adrian as he walked back in, silently asking what was wrong.

Adrian smiled proudly. "Our Marcus here is Agate's father." He placed a bottle of firewhisky and a few cups on the table. Marcus looked up to see his friend's reactions. Greg surprised him by smiling wide too and slapping him on the back. "Congrats mate. She is an amazing kid. She takes after her mum, smart as a whip and beautiful." He thought for a minute before contiuing. "What are you going to do about Mya?"

"What do you mean?" Marcus asked. Greg realxed on the sofa, "Well, are you going to try to romance her? I mean you could try to give Agate a real family. You know a mum, a dad, both married and living in the same house."

"Greg." Marcus warned him. "No, just think about it. Mya will give you a chance. I'm sure of it. Just try." Greg asked. "I haven't seen her in years. Before that it was school and I mean, you know we never friends. Heck, I was with Draco when he called her all those names." Marcus ran his hand through his hair nervisely.

His friend just laughed. "Marcus, Mya will forgive you. I don't think you called her names. Did you?" He shook his head no. Greg chuckled. "She will forgive you. You gave her the best thing ever. You gave her Agate. Mya loves that girl like there is no tommarrow. I doubt she could ever regret having her."As Marcus digested this, Adrian started to laugh.

"What is so funny?" Greg asked. "Well, nothing really. I was wondering if Agate was going to be getting a sibling or two later that look like her." Greg started chuckling joining Adrian in laughing at Marcus's discomfert. "Some friends you two are." He grumbled, taking a shot of fire whiskey.

They laughed for a little longer, then started taking shots with him. "When does she get out of the hospital?" Adrian asked. "Tomarrow." Greg answered. "Is she going home or coming here?" Adrian questioned. Greg took another shot with Marcus. "She will come here of couse." He filled his cup and went to bring it to his lips when he stopped.

"Oh Merlin. She can't come here." He all but yelled, jumping up. "Where the hell is she going to go?" He muttered to himself as he paced. Marcus turned to Adrian to see if he knew why she couldn't stay there. He looked just as confused.

"Greg, Why can't she stay here?" Adrian asked. His friend stopped pacing and took a deep breath. "Ron. He knew Hermione was with a Slytherin and we are her friends. So, he would come to us. We can't go through the ministry to hide her, since Ron is an Auror." "How does he know she was with a Slytherin?" Marcus asked looking concerned towards his daughters bedroom.

"Agate heard Ron yelling about a snake and a one night stand." Greg explained as he sat down on the corner of the coffee table. "Where is she going to go? Oh, don't your parents have that summer house that is unplotable?" Adrian said quietly. Marcus looked over to his friend shaking his head. "No, Mya was apparating there when Ron grabbed her. It was shortly after she came back to England. The wards haven't been changed." He explained.

"Why would he do that?" Adrian questioned. Greg shifted a little before answering looking at Marcus. "He seemed to think that Mya moved home to be with a guy. So he suspected all of us. We never were with her like that. Ron never believed her. She thought it was funny for a little while. Even joked about why did it have to be only one of us. Ron flipped out, but never like this. As far as I know this it the only time he has ever hit her."

"So, she can't stay here, or with another Slytherin." Marcus clarified. "Or a Weasley. He can get through all their wards, even if he wasn't set to be allowed." Greg told them.

The room filled with a green light as the floo light up for Draco to walk in. "Oi Flint, Congrats on the being a dad. I was there when Blaise showed Mya the memory." Draco dropped into his chair. "How did she take the news?" Marcus asked with a scared look on his face.

"Marcus, calm down it will be okay. Mya said you scared her a little in school, but that was mostly your size. She got over that, I mean you did get together to make Agate. She also mentioned that you never hexed her or called her name, she mentioned it was me who did that. She told me about how she used to see you in the library sometimes. Which I remember, too." Draco smirked at his friend, who's face was turning slightly pink.

Marcus looked shocked. "She noticed me?" Greg and Adrian started laughing. "You never used to let me go with you. I figured it was a bird, but I would have never guessed her." Adrian told him.

Marcus glared toward his laughing friends. "Anyways, back to where she is going." Draco spoke up. "Oliver and Victor offered to let her stay with them." Everyone turned toward Marcus to see his reaction. "Didn't Krum date her 4th year?" He growled. "Yes, but Oliver has taken her on dates since she came back. Victor is the better choice though." Draco explained.

Marcus stood up knocking his chair over. "What? Why?" Draco stared at his friend with wide eyes before explained. "Victor is the better choice because Ron doesn't know they are still friends and Agate adore Sergio." Marcus still looking mad sat down. "Draco, please tell me Sergio is Victor's life partner." He muttered. Everyone laughed again. "Sorry. No, Sergio is Victor's son." "His son?" Marcus repeated almost instantly.

"Yeah. His wife died though, when Sergio was only 2." With that Marcus put his head back into his hands. "Draco, does she like him?" He asked his blonde friend very quietly. "I'm not sure, Marcus. I don't think so. I mean she would have already gotten together with him if she did. You will have to ask Mya though. I'm sure she will tell you. She will probley give you a chance if you ask for one. She is very open about everything. She was a Gryffendor." Draco explained.

Adrian snapped his fingers. "I got it. Your Aunt Celeste." "Who?" Draco asked. "She is my dad's sister. She was disowned when she was little for being a sqaib. She lives in a muggle community. I never knew her till after my parents died. Her husband died years ago, so she lives alone. I'm not sure how she would take this." He explained pulling his head up to look at his friends. They were smiling. "You should owl her. She will want to get to know your daughter, too." Greg told him. Marcus sighed and walked to the table to get a piece of parchment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_A/N: Sorry I write asked so much. I was rushing to get this chapter out. I'm really not very good at writing. It is more like a 1st draft for most people. I was never very good in English class. I was the one sitting behind the big jock, sleeping. :) Probley not the best choice, but it seemed like a good idea at the time. If something annoys you about it. Email me and I'll change it. Once again, these stories I write are not my babies. I'm not going to be offended if someone doesn't like something in here._

_~Blkmagesbarbie~_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

_**A/N: Still don't own**_

_"Yeah. His wife died though, when Sergio was only 2." With that Marcus put his head back into his hands. "Draco, does she like him?" He asked his blond friend very quietly. "I'm not sure, Marcus. I don't think so. I mean she would have already gotten together with him if she did. You will have to ask Mya though. I'm sure she will tell you. She will probably give you a chance if you ask for one. She is very open about everything. She was a Gryffindor." Draco explained._

_ Adrian snapped his fingers. "I got it. Your Aunt Celeste." "Who?" Draco asked. "She is my dad's sister. She was disowned when she was little for being a squib. She lives in a muggle community. I never knew her till after my parents died. Her husband died years ago, so she lives alone. I'm not sure how she would take this." He explained pulling his head up to look at his friends. They were smiling. "You should owl her. She will want to get to know your daughter, too." Greg told him. Marcus sighed and walked to the table to get a piece of parchment._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dear Aunt Celeste,

How are you doing? It has been a while since I have seen you. I was hoping you could do me a huge favor. A girl I knew in school came back into my life. We had a brief time together and she had my child. She never contacted me since neither of us knew who the other one was. Please don't judge her for it. She recently got attacked by someone she knew and is in need of some place to stay till he is caught. I would be coming with her and my daughter to get to know her and for you to meet them, too. Would that be okay? She gets out of the hospital tomarrow. Oh and my daughter's name is Agate. Please write back soon.

Your Loving Nephew, Marcus

Marcus took the letter reread it and rolled it up. "Draco, can I use your owl." "Sure." Draco whistled and his Barn Owl flew into the room and landed by him. Once the letter was tied to his leg, he took off out the window. Marcus stared after him for a while, before pacing in front of the window.

"Come on mate. Come play a few hands of poker. A watched owl never comes." Adrian told his friend. Marcus stopped pacing and sighed as he glanced out the window again before walking to the table.

"Ha, I win again!" Draco crowed as he took the pot. "Hey Marcus, the owl is back." Greg told him quickly. The large man jumped up and ran to the window startling the owl. "Sorry" He petted the owl gently before taking the scroll.

Dear Marcus,

I am disappointed in both of you for not knowing the others name. Having said this, I am very excited to meet your daughter and her mother. You are more than welcome to come stay with them for however long you need to. A woman in your life is just what you need. Agate is a beautiful name. What is her mother's name? Please do tell her that I live as a muggle, in a muggle town. I can meet you at the Leaky Cauldron. Owl me with a time. I love you and am looking forward to see you and your new family.

Love, Celeste

"She said yes." Marcus face light up. "Good. You can tell her tomorrow. You can crash here tonight if you want." Draco proclaimed. Marcus smiled and ran his hand through his hair. "Thanks. I'll stay. I don't think I would even make it home if I tried to apparate. I'm too nervous." He confessed.

"Don't worry. Get some sleep." Greg told his friend as he grabbed a few blankets for him. "I have to owl my aunt back with a time to meet at the Leaky Cauldron. Do you think 12:30 would be okay?" Draco nodded before yawning. "Well, I'm going to sleep. I'll see you guys in the morning. If I don't see you before you go to the hospital, then good luck with Mya." Draco walked away to his room. Greg followed shortly after, to his room.

Adrian sat down near Marcus again. "Out with it." Marcus glanced up at his best friend. He shook his head. "Sorry, just worried. I'm not sure what is going to happen tomorrow." Adrian looked worried at his friend. "Do I need to stay here with you?" Marcus shook his head. "No, you go home." Adrian nodded and flooed away, as Marcus went to lay down on the sofa. He slowly fell asleep.

Marcus didn't open his eyes right away, he felt someone watching him. He slowly opened one eye to see 2 steel grey eyes staring back at him, very close to his face. "Hi Marcus! You took forever to wake up." She jumped on to his stomach. "Umph. Hi Agate. How are you?" Marcus slowly sat up and set the small child next to him. "I'm good. Uncle Greg says I get to play with Adrian while Uncle Blaise, Uncle Draco and him pack somethings for us." She told him bouncing on the sofa, clearly excited about playing with the older man. Marcus smiled at her. He was very happy that she was getting along with Adrian so well. "Did he tell you why they are packing?" Marcus asked her.

She nodded. "He said you were going to talk to mommy and we were going to visit your aunt." "Yes, my aunt is very excited to meet you and your mom. She lives in a muggle community called Little Widgen."

"Really? I've been there!" She proudly told him. "Really? Why were you there?" Marcus asked as he stood up to fold the blankets. "Uncle Dudley lives there with Great Aunt Petunia." He stared at her. "Who are they?' She giggled at him. "Uncle Dudley is Uncle Harry's cousin and Great Aunt Petunia is his aunt. He used to live there when he was little. He hated it till his mean uncle died." She popped off the sofa, grabbed his hand and pulled him to the kitchen.

"Are they muggles?" Marcus asked, he never knew where Harry lived. Everone knew his parents had died, but no one knew where he went. "Yep, they are muggles. My grandparents were muggles, but they died in the war. Where are your parents?" She asked pulling out a chair to sit down. "They died in the war, too. My aunt is the only I have left. I didn't even know about her till they died. She was disowned for being a squab."

Agate was truly showing she was her mother's daughter and taking in everything that he was telling her. "Disowned like Uncle Sirius? What is a squab?" "A squab is a person born to magical parents but isn't ? Sirius Black?" She nodded. "I'm not sure why he was disowned but yes, I think I remember hearing that he was." "Okay. Is your aunt nice?" Marcus smiled at the little girl as she filled a bowl with cereal. ":Yes, she is very nice. I seem to remember she has some cats."

She stopped eating and looked up at him with a stricken look. "If we go visit your aunt, who will take care of my kitty?" Greg chuckled as he walked into the room. "Go ask Uncle Draco, love. Be sure to use your puppy dog eyes." Her face brightened up and she jumped down from the chair. "Okay." She turned to Marcus, who was drinking his coffee before explaining. "If I ask him while he is in bed, he usually says yes. He ALWAYS tell me yes when he has a friend sleep over." She ran out of the room as Marcus spit out his coffee.

"She caught him with a girl?" Marcus asked Greg. Greg shook his head. "She seems to never forget. Yeah, she caught him asleep with a girl in his bed. She caught Blaise with 2 girls. She told them that he was only allowed to have one friend over at a time, her mommy said so. Mya hexed them both when she found out." He chuckled at the memory.

The dark Italian in question walked into the room. "Coffee." He muttered as he walked past them. Marcus raised an eyebrow to him. "So Marcus, you doing better today?" "Yes, I'm going to try to convince Mya to come to my aunt's with me." "Good" He sat at the table to drink his coffee. "So Blaise, I heard my kid caught you with 2 women." Blaise chocked on his coffee then looked up wide eyed at his smirking friend.

"She told you?" He said quietly. Marcus laughed. "She told me about Draco. Greg filled me in about you though." Blaise smirked. "Good. I have a deal with her about her telling people. She told like 20 people in Diagon Alley about how I got to have 2 friends sleep over, but they forgot their clothes." Greg joined Marcus in laughing. Blaise turned slightly pink. "Aren't you going to visit Mya, yet?" "Yeah. Room 204, right?" Blaise nodded. "Okay." He took a deep breath and walked into the living room and into the floo to see Mya.

XXXXXXXXXX

_A/N: Wow. I didn't mean to write that much. I just wanted to get that last part out there. I think this is about half way through the story. Just FYI. Okays have to go byebyes_

_~Blkmagesbarbie~_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

_**A/N: Still don't own**_

_**~ Sorry. To clear it up. Ron is in hiding. He has been in hiding since he attacked the object of his affection/ obsession. The Weasley family will be included in the next chapter. Ron however is a couple of chapters away. If it really annoys people I can bump the chapter up. ~ Blkmagesbarbie~**_

_The dark Italian in question walked into the room. "Coffee." He muttered as he walked past them. Marcus raised an eyebrow to him. "So Marcus, you doing better today?" "Yes, I'm going to try to convince Mya to come to my aunt's with me." "Good" He sat at the table to drink his coffee. "So Blaise, I heard my kid caught you with 2 women." Blaise chocked on his coffee then looked up wide eyed at his smirking friend. _

_ "She told you?" He said quietly. Marcus laughed. "She told me about Draco. Greg filled me in about you though." Blaise smirked. "Good. I have a deal with her about her telling people. She told like 20 people in Diagon Alley about how I got to have 2 friends sleep over, but they forgot their clothes." Greg joined Marcus in laughing. Blaise turned slightly pink. "Aren't you going to visit Mya, yet?" "Yeah. Room 204, right?" Blaise nodded. "Okay." He took a deep breath and walked into the living room and into the floo to see Mya._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Marcus was nervous. He slowly walked in the hospital and up the stairs to her floor. He was so worried about what she would think. This was the women he had a crush on in school. The woman that he would read about in the papers and magazines. She was the mother of his child. With a deep breath, he knocked on the door.

"Come in." he heard from inside. Taking another breath he opened the door to stare wide eyed at the beautiful woman standing inside. She was packing her bags with the sun coming in the window behind her. With her soft, chestnut brown hair and warm smile, she looked like an angel. "Are you okay Marcus?" She asked gently. He stared for a few more minutes till he whispered. "Wow." She smiled wider at him. "Really?"

Marcus realized he had said it out loud. His cheeks flushed slightly. "Uhm.. yeah." Marcus noticed she had changed alot since he last saw her. Her hair was no longer bushy, it was more wavey. It fell to the middle of her back. She was still shorter than him only coming to his chin if she was in his arms.

"Wow to you too, Marcus." She told him still smiling. He did look great. He was a large guy, but he was fit. She could see his muscles through his shirt. 'Man, I love Quidditch.' She thought as she smirked. His hair was a little longer than in school it fell right above his eyes. He wasn't gourgius like Draco or Adrian, but he was a more ruggedly handsome.

He smiled at her. She seemed to be unsure of everything, too. "So Agate is a great kid." He said, trying to start a conversation. She sat on the bed as he sat in the chair next to it. "Yeah, she is. She is quite a character. She does glare like you, when she is mad." Marcus smiled at the thought of his daughter looking like him. Suddenly he got a thought. "Uhm Mya, can you forgive me?" She looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Why would I need to forgive you?"

"Well, for everything. I mean I wasn't very nice in school. I slept with you and never took of my mask. I got you pregnat." She smiled and put her hand on his leg. "Marcus, I never held any of those against you. I was there, too. I never took of my mask, either. I was mean to Slytherins in school. Marcus, I really feel it isn't your fault. We have a beautiful daughter. Let's forget about the rest." Marcus nodded in agreement.

Mya jumped up and hugged him. Marcus's eyes went wide. 'Oh Merlin, she is hugging me. Oh, she feels so nice. Oh shit... I hope she doesn't notice that. Uhm... Think something non sexy... Professor McGonnigal...Shit, not enough. She turned in to Mya in a sexy teacher outfit. Professor McGonnigal in a bikini on a cold day.' It seemed to work since his "problem" seemed to go down, but he shuddered at the though.

Mya pulled away from the hug, looking concerned at him. "Are you okay?" He smiled. "I'm okay. So we talked last night and desided where you should go, till Ron is caught." She crossed her arms and pursed her lips at him. "Oh, really? Where did you men, decide to put us women?" He looked worried. "I didn't mean anything by it. We were talking about it and tried to find a place you could go. I mean... It is with my aunt. I was hoping you would want to go there. She is my only family left and it would give me time to get to know you and Agate." He ran his hand though his hair, avoiding looking her in the eye.

She was mad at him, for acting like he was telling her where to go. As he explained more, she sighed and found herself liking the idea. He seemed to really want to spend time with them. "Okay." Marcus looked up at her. "Okay?" "Yes, Okay. We will go with you to your aunts. She does know I'm muggleborn right?" Marcus stared for a few more minutes, not seeming to belive it was happening. "Uhm.. yeah, she won't mind. She is a squab. She lives as a muggle." He told her watching for her reaction. She smiled at him. "So you want to get to know us huh?" Marcus blushed. "Yeah." "You know, you look very cute when you blush. I mean you are cute anyways, but it is still very cute when you blush. I can't believe I just told you that. I'm going to shut up now." She went to move back toward the bed, when Marcus caught her by the wrist.

"Mya." He whispered looking in her eyes. Searching for some answer of her feelings. He saw her look at his lips then lick hers. He smiled and lowered his lips to hers. She leaned into him and deepened the kiss. Marcus moaned as she pushed herself closer to him.

"You are so lucky, that I came first instead of the others." Greg announced walking into the room. Mya and Marcus both seperate to other sides of the room, both out of breath and very red in the face. "So, I guess you were getting reacquainted huh?" He smirked at his friends as he sat in the chair and put his feet up on the bed.

XXXXXXXXXX

_A/N: Yeah, Agate getting whatever she asks for when she catches the guys with "sleepover friends" is one of my favorite parts of this story. _

_~Blkmagesbarbie~_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

_**A/N: Still don't own**_

_**~ Sorry, it has been so long. I can't believe how long it has been **_

_"You are so lucky, that I came first instead of the others." Greg announced walking into the room. Mya and Marcus both seperate to other sides of the room, both out of breath and very red in the face. "So, I guess you were getting acquainted huh?" He smirked at his friends as he sat in the chair and put his feet up on the bed._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So you two shouldn't even do anything till you heal." Greg told them suddenly. Mya looked shocked. She went to say something but Draco and Agate walked in. "Mommy!" The small child ran across the room and threw herself at her mom. Marcus let a smile creep onto his face."Hello baby. Have you been good for your uncles?" Hermione asked kissing her on the cheek. "Yep, I got to wake up Marcus and Draco this morning." She reported excited then looked a little sad. "No one slept over." Mya smiled at her disappointment and the blush that stained Draco's cheeks.

"Did you know Marcus's aunt lives by Uncle Dudley?" she told her mom. Mya looked to Marcus. "She lives in Little Widgen." He tells her as she nods. "Okay, it will give me sometime to see some people I know there." Blaise walked in and kissed Mya's cheek. "Hey Greg, can you take Agate to get a snack?" He asked his sitting friend. Greg stood up. "Come on Pumpkin, let's go get something to eat." He scooped up the little girl, who let loose a giggle at the sudden movement .

When the duo left the room, Blaise spoke up. "Harry stopped by. He hasn't found Ron yet. He went to the Burrow and told them to tell him if, they see him. He didn't tell Molly, but the twins know. They want you to stop by the shop. Harry said he will keep us informed and that Petunia will yell at you, if you don't stop by." Mya nodded. "I still have to pack." She tells them. Draco pulled out a bag. "Nope, I packed for you." She looked at the bag as if it were going to bite her. Draco smirked at her reaction. "Thank you, I think." She told him slowly taking the bag. Mya looked inside and squeaked. She looked wide eyed at him.

"Marcus can thank me later." He tells her. She glares at him as Blaise leads them to the hallway. They walk down the hallway to where Agate sat on the ground in the waiting room with wrapper all around her. Greg looked up. "She gave me the eyes." He told them. Marcus smiled at his little girl. He picked her up from the floor. She held up a unwrapped chocolate to him. He opened his mouth to say no, when she popped it into his mouth. "MMMM..." He told her as he ate the melted chocolate. Agate giggled at him. Greg picked up the candy wrappers and tossed them out.

"Are we going to your aunt's house?" Agate asked Marcus. "We are going to see Fred and George, then we will go see her." Mya tells her. They floo to the Leaky Cauldron. Marcus took Agate, while Draco caught Mya when she stumbled. Greg and Blaise followed behind them. They walked out of the tavern and started to walk towards the Weasley's joke shop. Blaise put his hand on Mya's shoulder and held her back. Marcus turned to see the handsome Italian leaning down towards Mya. He frowned as their faces where close to each other. Agate was excited to see her uncles, so she wiggled down and pulled Marcus by the hand towards the Weasley's shop.

Blaise got close to Mya, so he could see her eyes. "Bella, are you okay?" He asked gently. "I just want to move past... well everything." She told him after a few minutes. He put his hand on her shoulder to comfort her.

"Blaise, how could Ron do that. I know he was mad, but he was one of my best friends." she told him sadly. "How did he even know?" She continued to tell him.

He just nodded to her. "Why didn't I think of the memories before? I should have thought of that Blaise."

"You were distraught. You found out you were pregnant by some random person and you left everyone you know." "He missed 4 years of his daughter's life. I don't know how he isn't mad at me." She told him shaking her head in disbelief.

"Love, did you talk to him?" Blaise asked her gently. She didn't answer, so he tilted her head up. "Talk to Marcus and do it soon. You both will feel better. There is a chance you two could end up together." Blaise told her.

"Just keep your heart and ears open." She had a slight smile on her face. "Blaise?" "Yes?" "We kissed. It is why we didn't talk." She told her friend. The Italian laughed and pulled her to him in a hug as they walked toward the joke store.

_~Blkmagesbarbie~_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 10**

_**A/N: Still don't own Harry Potter or anything remotely good.**_

_ "Just keep your heart and ears open." She had a slight smile on her face. "Blaise?" "Yes?" "We kissed. It is why we didn't talk." She told her friend. The Italian laughed and pulled her to him in a hug as they walked toward the joke store._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Blaise opened the door to the shop. Their eyes widened at the scene they walked into. Along with the normal chaos of the joke shop, everyone was yelling. Fred and Marcus were screaming at each other. Greg and George were arguing loudly across the room. Draco however wasn't around. Blaise pointed up and she saw Agate on a broom, chasing a bright yellow canary.

"You handle them." she told Blaise and went down the aisle. Blaise silenced the four men, who turned and glared at him. Mya walked back over holding an unhappy little girl in one hand and a broom in the other. A yellow canary landed on the counter near her and chirped annoyingly. "What is going on!" She asked loudly as she set Agate on to the counter and put the broom high on a shelf. Fred started to wave and point at Marcus. She lifted the silencing spell.

"We did not let her have the broom. He did." He pointed at Marcus, who had glared at Blaise till this point. Marcus turned and glared at the closer Weasley for trying to get her mad at him. Mya just frowned. "Just be careful next time. I like to have someone in the air with her." She told him sternly, but not loudly.

Fred and George's eyes widened. They turned and shook his hand. "Tried for years to get her a broom." Fred said. "Would have killed us, if it was us." George said. Mya huffed and crossed her arms. They turned to her and smiled. "Hello love." Fred said and kissed her cheek. "Long time no see." George said hugging her. She couldn't help but smile at the smiles and antics of the twins. "I need to talk to you two." She told them. They nodded and walked her to the back room. Marcus glared as left the room.

"We heard what Ron did." George said in a somber voice. She looked startled. She had been so wrapped up in Marcus being Agate's dad, Ron had gone to the back of her mind. Fred pulled her to them and they both hugged the woman who was like a sister to them. A few minutes later, she held back tears as they separated. "Mum and dad say you are welcome at the Burrow. They want Ron to go to jail for hurting you. They hope you don't hate them." She gave them a sad smile. "Tell them thank you. I don't blame them." Fred spoke up. "What set him off?" He asked curious.

"He figured out who Agate's father was." She told them quietly. They looked at each other and then looked to her. "Al?" Fred said gently. "No, I was pregnant before I left England. I took the advise of two annoying men, who suggested I go out and have some fun." "Too much fun." Fred joked. "I remember that. Draco's party. Ron got drunk at the Leaky Cauldron and started a brawl." George told her.

"He wasn't the only one. I got pregnant and didn't even remember the father. I married Al right after." "I remember, he mad Percy look like muggle biker." Fred frowned. "Do you still not know?" "I just found out." she admitted. George's eyes widened. "Flint?" Fred turned and stared before smirking sand turning to Mya. "Why didn't we think of sleeping with you to get her a broom." She laughed and smacked him. "Because your wives would kill you both." The trio chuckled for a minute.

"I wanted to tell you guys, about Marcus. We are going to stay with his aunt for a little while. Harry is looking for Ron." She told them. "We know. Ginny is at the Burrow. Bill and Charlie don't know yet." Fred tells her. She nods. "We should go back out. We are meeting her in a little while." The twins hug her once more and kiss her forehead. "You are still our little sister." George tells her as he keeps his arm around her shoulder as they walk out into the store.

Blaise was leaning on a shelf as Marcus glared at him. Draco was glaring at everyone and pulling yellow feathers from his mouth. Greg was looking at a book on the counter. Agate was near the front window, playing with a Pygmy Puff. They all turned when the trio walked in. Marcus's eyes went from Mya's face to George's arm and he glared at him. Mya was confused. He had seemed to happy before and now he was glaring at everyone. Mya walked over toward Agate.

Marcus caught up to her half way to Agate. She turned around when he said her name. She gave him a small smile. "Is it almost time to meet your aunt?" "Are we still going to see her?" He asked harshly and glanced at the twins. Her smile fell and she glared at him. "They are family to me. They deserve to know what is going on. Their brother is facing a life sentence for attack a friend of him. All they had to go on was a rumor. They needed to talk to me." She told him sternly. He crossed his arms on his chest. She glared and threw her hands up. "You know what, you can take her to meet your aunt another day. I'm leaving." She turned and grabbed her daughter, before storming out the door. She warded it with several strong spells before rushing into the Leaky Cauldron and away from Marcus.

A/N: Sorry not much happened :( Only a few chapters left. I wanted to show the Weasleys are not standing with Ron.

_~Blkmagesbarbie~_


End file.
